The End
by pusca
Summary: After a horrific attack by the others in the jungle, Eko and Locke return with a badly injured Jack, who had been looking for Walt with Michael. SKATE
1. Chapter 1

Ok I hope everyone likes this because this was the first fic I ever wrote and I originally posted it on another Skate site, but I decided to put it here to just to see if anyone likes it. I really hope you all enjoy this and feel free to say it sucks. After all, this _was_ my first fic :P. Anyway, hope you all enjoy :).

..:::::::::::::::::::::i!i::::::::::::::::::::::..

Kate was sitting on the beach reading a magazine she had found, while waiting for Claire to return. Lately, Kate and Claire had been spending more time together ever since the "incident" with Charlie. She was also thinking about Sawyer. She thought about the way he had held her when she was crying when Libby and Ana-Lucia died. She loved the feeling of his strong arms holding her and comforting her...

Her thoughts were interrupted by frantic shouting. She saw Sawyer running toward her.  
"Kate," he said, breathing heavily. He had used her real name, so something must be serious.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" She was beginning to worry.  
"It's Jack," he weezed "Come. Hurry."  
Oh my god... she thought. What happened to him in the jungle??  
"C'mon!" Sawyer yelled back to her, already running toward the hatch.

When they reached the hatch, Jack was on the bunkbed with sun at his side using some foreign herbal medicine she must have made from her plants in her garden.  
Jack was panting and was in obvious pain.  
"Is he okay?" Kate asked, worried.  
"I do not know." Sun answered gravely, though Kate could tell that she knew very well.  
"Well... What's wrong with him?" She asked tentatively.  
"He was attacked." Just then John Locke walked into the room with Eko walking behind him. "By the others."

Kate was back on the beach. She thinking deeply about what could have happened to Jack, when her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar Southern accent.  
"Heya Freckles." He was speaking cautiously so as not to upset her. He knew how muck Jackass meant to her and he didn't want her to get upset and cry. He hated seeing her cry. It took all of the life out of her beautiful face.  
"Hey."  
"Mind if I join ya?" He sat down anyway, not waiting for a reply.  
They sat there in silence for a while.  
He finally broke the silence.  
"You okay, Freckles?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Another awkward silence. Suddenly she began to cry...

..:::::::::::::::::::::i!i::::::::::::::::::::::..

Review because I love reviews:D

High School Drama and The Good Ol' Days are coming along slowly, but surely... lol.

Review:)

.::Lily::.


	2. Chapter 2

Short but to the point. This is a Skate story btw. Enjoy :). And don't forget to review ;P.

-oooooOooooo-

Sawyer sat there looking at her sob into her hands. Finally he made up his mind and pulled her into another awkward hug to comfort her. Kate was slightly surprised but she was glad that he had tried to comfort her.  
"Thanks, Sawyer." She sniffled.  
" 'So k, Freckles. Just don't blow your nose on my shirt." She laughed at this.  
"Hey I got an idea. How bout we go to our little waterfall. That might cheer ya up."  
OUR waterfall?? Did he just refer to the waterfall they had found as THEIRS?? She didnt have time to think this over because he had pulled her to her feet and was already dragging her toward the jungle.

When they finally arrived at the waterfall, they just stood there for a moment gaping at the beauty of this little secretive spot.

Finally, Sawyer began to take off his shirt and dove in.  
"You comin' in, Freckles or are ya gonna sit there and gape all day."  
"Yeah I'm coming."  
She dove in after him. When she came up to take a breath, Sawyer was gone.  
"Sawyer?" She looked around.  
"Sawyer? This isn't funny Sawyer! Where are you??" Suddenly, someone dunked her. It didn't take her too long to figure out who.  
"Did I scare ya, Freckles?" She smirked and splashed him.  
"Oh so ya wanna play like that now do ya?" He splashed her back then dunked her again. This went on for a while and she forgot about Jack, for the moment. This is exactly what he'd hoped for. He realised at that moment how much he enjoyed her company and how much he wanted to be with her. Kate was probably one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met. She caught him staring at her.  
"What is it, Sawyer?" She loved the way he looked at her like that. His blue eyes so calm and lost in thought.  
"Nothin'. Just thinkin' bout doin this." He swam up to her and dunked her. He was thinking about doing something else, but he didnt think she'd let him, so he dunked her instead. She had hoped he was going to do something else to but she knew she wasnt ready to find out her feelings for him... yet.

-oooooOooooo-

Review please :).


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I dont have much to say so... read on!!! )

.:88888.:.88888:.

Kate swam to shore and got out of the water. Sawyer followed her out.  
"You gettin tired, Freckles?"  
"Yeah, a little. I'm just going to lay down for a little while and dry off."  
" K I'll join ya once i get my shirt on."  
"Ok."  
She lay there in the warm sun drying off, thinking about how much fun she was having with Sawyer and how he could make her forget that she had been crying not so long ago. He made her feel... Happy. Even when there was something horrible happening, he could make her feel better.  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Freckles?"  
He startled her.  
"Nothin'."  
" 'S not what it looks like. You're layin there all peaceful then you just started smiling and blushin'." She laughed.  
"You really wana know?"  
"Sure, why not. Unless it's bout Jackass, then i don't give a shit."  
She laughed again.  
"No, I was thinking about you."  
He was slightly surprised but her eyes were still shut so she didn't see it.  
"Can't say i blame ya."  
She opened her eyes and he was smiling that smile that showed his dimples and made her heart speed up slightly. She returned her smile that she knew he liked then playfully punched him in the arm. He caught her hand before she withdrew it. Her heart sped up again and both of their smiles had faded. They were looking at each other with passion and longing that neither of them had felt till looking into each others eyes. Sawyer leaned toward her slowly. She started to lean toward him, and right before their lips made contact, there was a loud crashing noise and they heard the sound of the machine in the distance. They both jumped up.  
"What should we do?"  
Her heart was pounding now for a different reason. It was getting closer. Suddenly there was a loud crash about 10 meters to their left.  
"Run!!!"  
They ran towards what they thought was the beach. Finally they reached a clearing out of breath. They collapsed on the sand, breathing heavily. After finally getting her breath back, Kate looked up and saw, not their beach, but a beach that looked like it had never seen the life of man before.  
"Sawyer..."  
"Yeah, I see it. What part of the island are we on? I never seen this part of the beach before."  
"I dont know."  
The sun was starting to set.  
"We should probly start a fire 'fore it gets too dark to see."  
"Yeah."

Later that night, when they fire was built, they sat there chatting when suddenly Sawyer remembered something.  
"Well well, look what i found, Freckles." He held out two bottles of whiskey. "Wanna have another little game of "I never'?"  
She laughed.  
"How bout a different game, Sawyer."  
"Ok, like what. You got any brilliant ideas?"  
"Umm... How about... Truth or dare?"  
"Ok. You can go first."  
"Ok, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Ok, umm... I dare you to... drink whiskey up your nose."  
He smirked.  
"That the best you got, sweetcheeks?"  
"Are you stalling?"  
He smirked and poured some whiskey into his hand and sniffed.  
"Aww!!! Jesus Christ!!! That burns!!!"  
Then he sneezed. She started to laugh really hard and took a gulp of her whiskey.  
"Ok, Freckles. Truth or Dare?"  
"Hmm... Truth."  
"Aww, c'mon. Your no fun."  
"How would you know?"  
She smiled at him suggestively. He grinned back.  
"Now if you had only chosen dare..."  
"Sawyer!"  
"Alright alright. Would you ever kiss me again?"  
She blinked quickly and her heart sped up.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, Freckles."  
She bit her lower lip and thought if she should tell him the truth. Then she realized she had to, she had chosen truth.  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
He grinned, showing his dimples. Then he spoke in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper.  
"Then I dare you to."  
She felt her heart race. She didn't like to turn down dares, and especially not this one.  
"B-but it's not your turn."  
"What you affraid of what might happen?"  
"No."  
"Then do it."  
"But-"  
"It's too late, Freckles. I already dared ya. So now you have to."  
She bit her lower lip then turned and looked him straight in the eye. She inhaled and started to crawl toward him... 

.:88888.:.88888:.

Oh no!!! Cliff hanger!!!


	4. Chapter 4

As she crawled toward him, she thought to herself, 'Are you sure you really wana do this?' then she answered her own thought, 'Yes, I've wanted to do this since the day he left on the raft, the day Sun and I found the bottle of messages, the day I realized I never got to say good bye, the day he came back to the beach, that's how long I've wanted to do this.

'God, I've been waitin' for this day forever. I swear if anything spoils this moment…' Sawyer thought to himself.

She had finally reached him. She took a deep breath and began to lean in. Just as they were about to make contact, there was a huge rumble of thunder and it made both of them jump. She lost her balance and fell into his lap, and he knocked over his whiskey.

"Son of a…"

It seemed like every time they got close, something happened to make it stop. Why was this? Neither of them knew but the moment was over so it was back to their game. It rained suddenly then stopped just as soon as it had started.

"Hey, I have another idea on a different game we could play."

"Yeah? And what's that?" He said taking a sip of another bottle of whiskey he had brought, and he was starting to feel a bit drunk.

"How bout we just play truth, no dare." She answered, taking a sip of her own and also beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol.

"Well, alrighty then. You can go first since it was your turn."

"Ok. How did you get all this whiskey out of camp without anybody noticing?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Well wouldn't you like to know?"

She smiled. "Never mind I don't think I want to know."

He smiled back. "Ok, Freckles. I gotta question for ya. I know I asked this before but, 'Who the hell is Wayne?'"

She gasped and was silent for a moment.

"Well?"

"H-He… He was my father."

Sawyer was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Oh. So I remind you of your father. Great." 'Now I know she'll never love me… Who would want to be in love with a person who reminds them of their father.'

"Sawyer, it's not like that at all. He had blond hair, you have blond hair. He had a southern accent, you have a southern accent. That's it. And when I was waiting for you to get better when you got back, something weird happened but it was just a dream, I think."

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, since we're playin' this 'Truth' game, did ya miss me when I was gone?"

She hesitated, but only for a second. "Yes, Sawyer. Yes I did. I… I never got to say good bye."

This struck him hard, and he realized that he never got to say good bye either. "Yeah… me neither." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So what did you think about while you were on the raft?"

"Thought 'bout gettin' rescued, and what I would do when we were. Then I thought 'bout… Nah never mind."

"Thought about what?" She said, genuinely interested.

"Well I thought 'bout what doc was probly havin' you do for 'im."

"We were getting dynamite to blow the door off the hatch. That's why I wasn't on the beach when you guys left."

'Of course.' He thought. 'She was with Doc, like always.'

"But I was there earlier, and I was looking for you, but you weren't there. I asked people if they had seen you, but nobody had. I didn't want you to leave while still being kind of angry about the whole thing that had happened the night before. And I wanted to wish you guys luck and say good bye."

"I wish I wouldn't have been choppin' wood, then you coulda."

They were silent for a minute.

"So… who's turn is it?"

"I dunno… 'S yours I guess."

"Ok. What are you going to miss most about this island when and if we ever get rescued."

"I dunno… uhh… My tent 'cause I spent a lotta time on it, our waterfall, makin' the doc mad by spendin' time with you, spendin' time with you…" He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah… me too."

They sat there silently for a while, just listening to the sound the waves made as they crashed onto the shore. Sawyer broke the silence.

"So, Freckles. Watcha wanna do now?"

"I don't know."

"Wana go for a swim?"

"Again?"

"What can I say, I like to swim. There ain't no crime in that now is there?"

She smiled. "No."

He grinned back. "Then come on." He threw off his shirt and pants, luckily he was wearing boxers for once, kicked off his shoes, and waded out into the ocean.

"Aww c'mon, Freckles. Your not gonna make me swim by myself now are ya?"

She smirked. "Ok, ok. I'm coming."

She took off her shirt, jeans, and shoes and got in.

"Wow. This isn't as cold as the water at our waterfall."

She knew it made him grin to hear her call it 'our waterfall.'

Suddenly she was pushed under the water. She struggled underneath a hand and came back up for air, smiling.

"Does every time we go swimming have to turn into a dunking contest?"

"Looks like it." Then he dunked her again.

"Fine. You wana play like that, Sawyer? Then let's see who could win this contest."

She swam up behind him and pushed him down as far as she could then swam away as fast as she could.

"You can't dunk me if you can't catch me."

"Oh I could catch you any day, Sweetcheeks."

"Yeah right."

Suddenly he began to swim toward her, fast. She swam back toward the beach and started to run out of the water when suddenly someone picked her up from behind.

"Gotcha." Sawyer was grinning at her, showing her his dimples. Then he carried her back into the water. He swam with one hand while still not letting her go.

"Now where ya gonna go, Freckles? You can't out swim me, and you especially can't beat me to the beach from here." She noticed he was still holding her.

"Well no, not if you won't let me go."

"Well what if I don't wana let you go?" She looked into his eyes, which she could barely see in the dark. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then without warning, Kate grabbed his face and kissed him, passionately. At first he was surprised but not long enough to give her a chance to withdraw. He kissed her back with just as much passion. At that moment, there was nothing in the world that could stop them, not the machine, not other people calling out for them, not thunder, nothing. The only thing they wanted right now was each other. And that's what they got. At that moment Kate realized that Jack wasn't who she wanted. 'But Jack's a doctor, and he cares about you and could protect you and would keep you safe. He treats you well.' But she didn't listen to her head. She listened to her heart, and her heart said one thing, and that was 'Sawyer.'

THE END

Well I hope everybody liked that. Maybe I'll write a sequel, but then again… maybe I won't. Lol well I never really said what happened to Jack and stuff like that and… I don't know… I'll think about making a sequel. Leave me reviews to let me know if I should, or leave me reviews to tell me if you liked it or not, and I don't care if you didn't, just let me know.


End file.
